The 78th Hunger Games, The Games Of Eternal Woe
by The Minun
Summary: The thrilling sequel to The 76th Hunger Games, Only One Chance! Written by me, and Co-written by My Words Speak! 24 tributes, their history and stories, and only 1 winner? Read to see what Happens!
1. Chapter 1

**i probably should have gotten this out sooner, but my computer was glitchy, and FanFiction wouldn't let me do anything. So I'm really sorry for the long wait! Also, this is written by me, and co-written by my friend, My Words Speak. Another Author on FanFiction, and I ask you to look at the story she has out. Also, do not own Hunger Games, I wish I did! But I don't... :( Lolz Read and Review! **

* * *

**District 1  
**The morning was crisp as the sun poked through the morning clouds. Jack Leonsin was walking down the road to the woods his hands in his pockets.

I wonder what Dad is going to make me do today? His dad was always making him train as hard as he could so he would win the Hunger Games. He smiles to himself.

If I win maybe Dad will let me date Veronica! Veronica was the CUTEST girl in school and she said she liked him. He told his dad, but he didn't seem to care. He said this and I quote.

"That's great son and I'm thinking of that tree we found yesterday, I'm thinking of you pulling that thing right out of the ground!"

Of course he pulled the tree out without much difficulty. Blah blah blah so what! He's been too obsessed with me winning ever since Marvel earned an arrow to the throat from that lady archer Kittyniss or something like that. He went to the woods and found his dad poking a large sequoia tree.

"Here's a warm up for you," his dad said.

"Seems easy enough," he replied to his dad. He grabbed around the base of the tree and heaved. It popped out easily!

Jack smiled and punched his dad in the shoulder. That punch would of made his senior mates in school cry, but not his dad. His dad's brother was a victor, but he died in the rebellion. "Ya should of picked something harder dad!"

"Hahaha maybe so!" he said. The rest of the day was running through the forest avoiding obstacles and fighting sword battles and practicing shield strikes. He also had a lesson in Mutts and what they do. He'd learned about Nightlock Hawks, Tracker Jackers, Metal Bulls and whatever. He needed to get ready for his big moment. He went in the tub and washed his sandy blonde hair, he wasn't tall at all, just muscular. He was around 5'4 and used to get picked on by other kids, mostly Liam Stogerman. He got dressed in his best shirt and pants and was off.

"Come on Leah!"

"Shush Lil"

"Be quiet Kim!"

The triplets always argued they argued about which one of them would win the games.

"I'm going to win!" said Leah.

"No I am" said Kim.

"Both of you quiet" said Lil or was that Leah or or or...!

They were all identical and they all wouldn't shut up. So they stood apart at the Reaping, in identical dresses.

Rosalinda Firatata was the escort this year since Jetson was deemed missing in action since last years Games. An odd case that fellow.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the 78th annual Hunger Games!"

Just call a name! thought Jack as she said,

"Ladies first!" she went over to the reaping bowl and picked out a name. "Kim Losenphene!"

Kim went up on stage, but just as she did her sister jumped out from the crowd

"She's not Kim I am!"

"No she's not!" another sister jumped up "I'm the real Kim!"

"Are not!"

"Am so!"

"No you aren't!"

"Shush your mouth! Lil!"

"STOP!" screams Rosalinda.

They stop fighting to look at her.

"I'm going to pick one of you! Eenie meanie minie moe!" she says.

She points at one of them and says,

"YOU!"

"Yes!" says the now going to be Kim and gives a small fist bump.

The other sisters did not look happy about not being picked so they go to their spots again.

"Sigh," said Rosalinda then she put on a forced smile and said, "Now for the boys!" She goes over to the big clear shining bowl of names. Whenever poor people in

District 1 needed tessera they went to Jack. Jack would put his name in for tessera and give it to them and have his name in extra times. It made sense if they were scared why not help?

So when Rosalinda was about to call a name he was just about sure that he would get picked and if not he'd volunteer!

"John Leeter!"

"I Volunteer as tribute!" Wait a minute that wasn't me! He looked and saw Liam Stogerman his rival since Kindergarden.

_OH NO YOU DON'T!_ Jack thought angrily "I VOLUNTEER FOR THE VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

He sees the looks from others, but stands proud and walks toward the stage. Then he sees Liam's fist, trying to hit blocks, jabs, and breaks Liam's nose.

"IT'S MY GAMES!" screamed Liam, his voice slightly muffled by his broken nose.

"Shut up Liam," Jack said and walked on stage.

"U-ummmm" Rosalinda looked around for some sort of support. She caught a quick look from Jack and made up her mind. "DISTRICT 1, YOUR TRIBUTES!"

**District 2**

Jessica Thomas brushed the hair from her face as she walked down the street to school.

"Ugh another boring day of school which equals BORINGNESS!" she complains to her friends Mikah and Sidney.

"Hahaha well I guess you're right about that!" says Mikah when they reach their school.

"Shush you two there's the new principal!" says Sidney. Sidney said she thought the new principal was cute!

"Sid there is a line between cute and going out of your way to give a random kid a fist bump!" said Mikah. Mikah was like 2% milk right 2% of the time. She'd heard yesterday he gave detentions for kids who couldn't or wouldn't give him a fist bump.

"Hey girls!" he said as walked by and gave them each a fist bump.

"See my point?" says Mikah as the principal reaches out to give a Kindergartener a fist bump.

"I don't think the little girl likes it!" says Jessica as the small girl rockets for the door straight past us.

As school continue I get bored in math, sleepy in geography, and get my hair messed up in PE! During lunch some dufus named I don't even know his name man! He is  
a scary kid! He sits by us and tells LAMO jokes. Then he tells a story about me in Kindergarten!

"WHAT THEY LET WEIRDOS AND CREEPS IN HERE FOR KINDERGARTEN?" yells Mikah.

"Mikah shush!" I say sweating cause I see she's caught the attention of Mr. Lakay. WE ARE TOAST! He comes over and says to us,

"Girls indoor voices, please!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA" laughs Mikah, "Ooooopsy!" she whispers as Mr. Lakay holds out a bright pink slip that says the following,

Mikah will report after school for the next 3 weeks and will not be able to participate in sports this year and will be given 7 lashings in front of school.  
That hurts. Then Sidney is given the same slip saying that she provoked Mikah and that she will get 6 more lashings than Mikah.

"I didn't provoke her!" says Sidney.

"I don't know what just happened, but you two will miss the reapings today." I say.

"My knight in armor will save me!" Sidney proclaims.

"Girl, if you talkin' bout' that principal! He not going to save you! If I remember right the PRINCIPAL gives the whipping.

Casey was just fooling around like usual when it happened. He was walking home from school to go home after hockey practice and ran into his dad. His dad was a the head of the peacekeeper force in District 2.

"Son what are you doing?" he asked sternly.

"I'm just going home!" he says rather quickly.

His dad shakes his head and says,

"Son I do think the Games would be a great experience for you."

"Yeah some experience that would be," he says, "Killing people and getting killed."

"It was where your brother met the love of his life," his father pointed out.

Casey rolled his eyes and said,

"Yeah before he got his head chopped off from the girl from 7!"

"That was a great Games, sigh," his dad said. Casey found his dad a little on the cooky side.

That day a new escort was in District 2 for the reaping and his name was Quinlin Footmyster. He was a dark skinned man who dressed like a crazed Justin Bieber, sadly he talked like Justin Beiber also.

"Hey boys and laaaaddddddiiiieeeesss! Well it time for the Hunger Games! LADIES TIME FOR YOUR TRIBUTE!"

He practically runs to the ball and grabs a slip and strikes a pose.

"MIKAH GATENBEE!"

CRAP MIKAH'S IN DETENTION! What do I do what do I do?

"I-I volunteer a-as t-tribute!" she shouts.

"We have a volunteer!" screams Quinlin in a singsong voice, "Your name?"

"Jessica" she says then louder, "Jessica Thomas!"

"How old are you Jessica?" Quinlin asks sweetly.

"16," she replies.

"Excellent, now for the boys!"

He comes closer and closer and closer to the big clear ball of names.

"Johnathion Handcik!"

"I CASEY ORNASON VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

YEAH GO AHEAD CASEY ORNASON GO IN THE HUNGER.. oh darn it.

As he walks up on stage he wonders, What happened? I didn't say that! Did Dad say that?

He has no time to think about it as he is shoved on stage.

"Well we know your name now so how old are you?"

"17," I say. I see dad, I see dad SMILING.

"DISTRICT 2, YOUR TRIBUTES!"


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up yo? Lol. So, This is the 2nd Chapter I hope you like it! So this one introduces, Luke, Samantha, Peter, and Jose! Wait... 3 guys? Read and See! I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. Read and Review!**

* * *

**District 3**  
Luke always was a good kid he never did anything wrong, he was always just at the wrong place, wrong time. He saw some kids in his class stealing the answer sheet for the biggest test of the year that would affect if he moved to the 9th grade. He ran up to them and they dropped the papers, as he picked them up the teacher came out.

"YOU ARE GETTING A ZERO ON THE TEST FOR CHEATING!" she said.

That is why he's still in the 8th grade. His father never liked the Games his brother died in them so he's a little mad that the creeper dude (or so my dad calls him) Finnick won. He's 16 and have been working out to try and impress Alania. A girl at his school that everyone likes. His dad says he was hopeless and he was picked in the Games he would die.

I'm not going to just volunteer. I'm just going to win!

Samantha was bored. Just as she always was since moving here from District 2 then to District 10 then this dump. I'm bored, they have one horse here and it can't walk because it's too FAT! I miss District 2 and 10. District 10 had horses! District 2 had friends! She had to move from her best friends Jessica, Mikah, and Sidney last year. I wonder how they are doing? I bet Mikah is getting everyone into trouble as usual.

She smiled and walked to the town hall in her regular clothes, a green tee shirt and black jeans. Every boy looked at her as she walked by. She glared at one of them with eyes that said, I will stomp on your foot in my cowboy boots so stop it! Little did she know that that was her greatest enemy she looked at.

Of course I looked at her! She's cute! Not as cute as Alania, but Alania is not on the bright side so...

Who cares really? Like all Luke needed to do was kill everyone to have fame, fortune and, girls. Sigh Girls.

That year Java was escort and everyone was getting to like her better than the years before.

"Ok same as usual!" She walks over to the Girls Bowl and grabs a name.

"Sammantha Riesen!" she calls.

Oh no... This is bad, bad, bad.

She goes up on stage and just stands there.

"OK boys turn! she calls. She reaches into the glass ball and pulls out...

"Kerosene Liamsdalea!"

"I VOLUNTEER AS THE TRIBUTE!"

"Great get up here!" says Java. "Your name?"

"LUKE, LUKE CHAIKAN!" he shouts.

"Umm Luke we have a mike so there is no need to shout!" says Samantha.

Everyone bursts into laughter. Luke can feel his cheeks burning. Burning bright, red, hot. He would not be embarrassed like this! So he storms away and leaves.

"Um DISTRICT 3, YOUR TRIBUTES!"

**District 4**

"The time of woe have come and gone, but my love shall last forever."

"Oh my love these games of woe how shall we escape?"

"We shall survive together my love and together we must!"

"CUT! That was horrible! Angela back from the top! Peter get that right it's not Together we must it's Together we must always love!

"Together we must always love... OK got it!" says Peter. Peter Gafenero was not a tall kid, but not a short kid either, he was 18 and was the best actor in the entire school. He was working on the romantic scene in one of the school plays. If he wasn't doing that or school work he was training for the Games.

He was going to win! He wanted to have one of the giant ships named after him. Every time there was a victor they named a ship after him or her. There was the

Cresta, the Oddair, and the Jarvasan were the best ships ever produced.

There will be a Gafenero! I swear it to myself and District 4! He was a little dramatic, but he was an actor and was 18.

"Shut up José!"

"And why would I do that?" and he leaned over and kissed her.

Tasha had everything a girl could want, a boyfriend, makeup, and cute clothes! Ok maybe I lied about the cute clothes and makeup. But not a ton of people in District  
4 had a boyfriend or girlfriend. Now it was a trend because of the confession of Finnick's love for Annie and the marriage of them. José was a great guy he was sweet, caring, thoughtful, and the other girls were J-E-A-L-O-U-S! Now they were swinging on her parent's porch swing and she could feel her dad watching them.

"What are you going to do if you or I gets reaped?" I ask.

"If it were you I'd volunteer for the boys and if were me I'd ask you to stay in District 4." he tapped her on the nose and she laughed.

"See you tomorrow?" she asked a hint of playfulness in her voice.

"See you tomorrow," José said.

The next day in front of District 4's Justice Building all the boys and girls were assembled in front of Nojivak Kobinskia, the escort for District 4.

"Ok guys and gals today is reaping day where 2 of you get to die in the Hunger Games whoopee!" Nojivak said. Nobody laughed at his "Joke." Nojivak was not the best stand up comedian in the Capitol.

"Ok time to pick the lucky lady this year!" he reached into the bowl and grabbed a name, "Tasha Lianska!"

"NOOO NOO STOP NO!" screamed José as he rushed through the crowd to reach Tasha. "No you can't have her!" he yelled as he moved in front of Tasha.

"I'm sorry is there any volunteers?" asks Nojivak. No one answers as José looks around as he yells,

"Wait can't you pick another girl and have me go instead?" he asks.

Nojivak looks worried and presses his ear for a second. He nods to nobody then says,

"I guess we could allow that!"

"Please, nooo." says Tasha then she passes out. José walks on stage and Nojivak goes to the WRONG reaping ball! He goes to the boys reaping ball and picks out a name.

"Peter Gafenero!" he calls then looks at the piece of paper says,"That's funny I've never heard of a girl named Peter... but anyways Peter! Ms. Gafenero!"

Peter walks up on stage and Nojivak says,

"YOU ARE THE SCARIEST GIRL I'VE EVER SEEN!" he laughs and I think we all feel like punching Nojivak in the gut.

"DISTRICT 4, YOUR TRIBUTES!" he calls.


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo HOO! Yeah another chapter! I feel like singing! But I won't to spare your lives, lolz. So now we meet the 4 tributes in Districts 5-6 Read and Review! **

* * *

**District 5**

Mark was a tall guy, just like his older dead cousin and his namesake, Marcellus. Yeah that Marcellus who went viral in the Capitol when he died. It was pretty much the quote of the year for the next 2 years. Mark never met Marcellus, but now that Mark was 12 he could be in the Hunger Games!

I'm going to win the Hunger Games and be the youngest victor ever! Mark figured that if he won the Games in 7 days or 1 week he would be the youngest winning tribute because he would be 3 days younger than Aspen Jarvasan who was 13 years and 1 day old when he won his games.

"Dad I'm going to volunteer for the Hunger Games!" he told his father that night. His dad passed out on the floor. His dad yelled at him for saying such ridiculous thing and that he shouldn't joke about such horrific things. Little did Mark's dad know that he would have the biggest scare of his life.

Ellianna was hungry again, she always was. Her family never had enough to eat as she had 8 brothers between the ages of 13-18, and 5 little baby sisters. Not to mention cousins... 18 cousins. All together there was 31 kids and 2 adults. Each child 12 and older had to put over at least 27 tesserae in for the family to survive. So now this games 7 siblings were going older than 18 after these games. Ellianna had to put in her name in 39 times.

"Elwianwa?" asked Maria one of Ellianna's little cousins. Maria was turning 2 in a month and was just learning to talk.

"Yes?" replied Ellianna as she picked up Maria and set her on her lap.

"What fow dinna?" Maria asked.

"Same as usual, Tesserae bread and milk."

"Ok," Maria said as she hopped down from Ellianna's lap.

"Something wrong dork?" asked her older brother William.

"Shut up Will."

"Scared about the reaping?" he asked.

"Yeah and you should be scared of my fist," she replied and Will sat down right next to her.

"Oooo I'm afraid now!" they both laughed and went to the Reaping.

Ellianna was leading some of her younger sisters and cousins to where they needed to go for the reaping and Will was leading the boys. When the reaping started Quinlay Gatensbee started a long boring speech about the capitol.

"Ok now to select one boy and one girl from all of you," she said. She walked over to the girls reaping ball and drew a name.

"Rainia Underlander!" she called.

Oh no not Rainia! Where is she? Rania was Ellianna's closest sister and Ellianna saw her with the 14 year olds.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" Ellianna yelled with all her might. Ellianna could feel all of her family members staring and Raina was starting to cry. She walked up on stage and could hear the wail from her family.

"Now for the boys!" she walked to the boys reaping ball and drew a name. "Moesson Liaqwertyn." "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" yelled Mark. THUD. Mark looked over his shoulder and saw his dad on the ground being dragged away by peacekeepers. He looked like he had passed out. Mark gulped down his fear and went on stage.

"What is your name?" asked Quinlay.

Mark breathed in and said boldly, "Mark, Mark Harrakan!"

"Great! Ok people! THE TRIBUTES OF DISTRICT 5!"

**District 6**

Sam Larassaon was doing math. He was always doing math. Sam was a typical genius for his age and was only 13 years old. Sadly his talents weren't recognized by teachers or students as he was the only kid under 23 in the college he went to. He wasn't very good at the class dances because the girls were 3 feet taller than him in their stilettos.  
"So Samuel, still in the reapings?" asked Qwidlian a dorm friend.  
"Yeah I guess, I only have my name in twice," he replied.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Talanna across the room.  
"NO YOU SHUT UP!" yelled her little brother Janson.  
"I have a chair JANSON!"  
"I have a baseball bat!"  
"Ugh, will you two shush UP?!" asked Jezron, Talanna's older brother.  
"NO!" they yelled in unison. This was a typical day at the Rudzits house. Janson and Talanna fight, Jezron doesn't care, and parents aren't home until 7 o'clock.  
"Do your homework! Janson you have a test tomorrow study!" yells Jezron above the noise. It didn't seem to work and then he pulled out his secret weapon, a small vial of prune juice.  
"UGH! Don't do that!" screamed Talanna.  
"DUDE NOOOOO!" yelled Janson.  
"He's doing his homework, and so he's doing better than you two," says a new voice.  
Uh oh...  
NOOOO!  
YES HE'S HOME! FINALLY!  
"Hi dad," they all said in unison.

This year the escort Sizzale Zzxyxx was trying to get elevated from this dump or so-called District.  
"Ok time to pick some people to go die," she said flatly. She went over to the reaping bowl and grabbed a name.  
"Ok... Talanna Rudzits."  
"WHAT THE HECK?" screams Janson and Jezron in a sort of unison. Talanna was looking around at the people snickering at her. She glared at all of them.  
Oh you won't be laughing when there is an imprint of a chair in your face! She walked up on stage.  
"Okay guys your turn!" Sizzale said. She pretty much ran to the reaping bowl she pulled out a name. "Sam Larasson!" she called.

Ok... there is a reasonable explanation for this... I think.

Sam walked on stage.

"THE TRIBUTES OF DISTRICT 6 FOR THE 78TH HUNGER GAMES!"


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY YALL! So this is Chapter 4, and we get introduced to Jordan, Sophie, Noah, and Abby. Read and Review!**

* * *

**District 7**

Jordan Hinrikes was the really athletic kid at his school he was only 17, but was stronger than all the seniors.

"Dude what do you have in your lunch?" he asked Milasia his best friend.

"Oranges, what you got?" he asked.

"A peanut butter and bbq sauce," he said.

"Trade?"

"Yeah," he said and he sat down at a table with his friends.

After school he had to go home and change clothes. Then he would go to the forest and chop down trees.

"Look at this sequoia!" called Milasia.

"Dude want to double team it?" he asked.

"Sure!" They started chopping and it fell after 7 minutes. Some other guys helped picked it up.

"Reapings today Bro-ski!" said Milasia.

"Yeah I guess so," he replied in a low tone.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Nah." Milasia knew something was wrong.

Sophie was as hungry again. Sophie was the daughter of a rich merchant who sold rarities for a profit. Her father didn't use much of the money though, he just sat and counted it, over and over, like he was waiting for another penny to pop out of nowhere. Sometimes he didn't eat because her dad didn't want to "waste" their money. She didn't go to school, but ran around in the street with the street boys.

The street boys were a gang of 14-18 year olds who lived in the street. They fought for fun and before Sophie came and joined their group they ate garbage. One day a 12 year old Sophie had been walking home from the store with bread when she saw the boys eating garbage. They wore tattered clothes and looked worn and hungry. She looked at them and threw 4 loaves of bread in their direction.

"Now you better share!" she called.

"Wait!" yelled a boy. She looked at the boy waiting. "Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," she smiled.

The day after that and the day after that she tossed bread and other food to them. She eventually came to know the boys better and they taught her how to fight just incase. Sophie now at 18 was one of their most advanced fighters.

"Hey Soph," said Joey a 15 year old who joined the group after Sophie.

"Hey, have you been working on that sweep punch I showed you?" she asked.

"Yeah I think I've almost got it."

"Great try it out!" Joey grabbed one of his friends and they started to fight. Joey started with a front kick. The other boy blocked and came around with a back punch. This is when Joey made his move. He blocked with his front hand and gave a feinted him. Then he smashed the other boys face with a low sweep punch, but he added something too. When the other boy was falling and Joey gave a hard solid round kick to the side of the other boys head.

"I didn't expect the round kick at the end!" she said helping Joey's friend up.

"I kinda added that part," he said grabbing his friend by the arms and leading him to a small crate. He sat the boy down and gave him a drink of water.

"What are you thinking about?" Joey asked.

"The Games."

"No duh that's what everyone is thinking about!" right when they were talking a group of peacekeepers ran past the alley they were in. They were running down the street. Sophie looked at Joey and she knew what he was thinking. Both of them took down the road. They followed them down until they reached Sophie's street.

"What are they doing?" Sophie asked. The peacekeepers started knocking on Sophie's door. Her father came out and they grabbed him. All Joey and Sophie could do was stare. They brought him out in the middle of the street and a peacekeeper pulled out a shotgun. Bang.

"Why did they shoot him?" asked Joey.

Sophie shook her head, "He was selling his items for sale today." Joey understood people were not allowed to sell anything on reaping day.

This year as usual the escort was a woman named Qwerty.

"OK PEOPLE! TIME TO PICK THEM TRIBUTES!" She went over to the reaping ball and grabbed a name.

"SOPHIE WHIYE!" she called.

Sigh how did I know this would happen? Not my lucky day.

She stepped on the stage and Qwerty continued,

"Now for the boys! JORDAN HINRICKES!" she called.

Oh great! Now I get to die alone.

He went up on stage.

"DISTRICT 7! YOUR TRIBUTES!"

**District 8**

Noah Hoffemen was a tall muscular 18 year old. He was on the Varsity football team and lead his team to the highest possible spot in the national football tournament.

"So what is going to happen this year for the Games?" asked his friend Liam.

"I don't know dude!" he replied. "How am I supposed to see who is going to get picked?"

"Yeash! It was a joke!" Liam said putting his hands up in surrender.

"Dude I know hahaha," Noah replied smiling. They played a game into overtime, but had to cut the game short for the reaping. Everyone jogged to the Justice Building in their uniforms.

Abigail Hannen was 17 years old. She loved to draw, but hated school.

"What do we have for homework?" she asked her friend Liana.

"5 subjects and if you don't have homework in that class you have a test the next day," Liana replies.

"Unfair," Abigail says.

"Yeah! They should at least give us a break for the reaping!"

She walks home and starts her homework and almost, kinda, not really, finishes it. She gets ready for the reaping by putting on her soft blue dress and puts a black bow in her hair. She grabs a bottle of perfume and sprays it on herself.

Now I'm ready for the reaping, but... She looked over at all her homework on her bed. I guess I'll finish it afterwards.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentleman, boys and girls, WELCOME TO THE 78TH HUNGER GAMES!" the escort yelled into the mike.

"SHUT UP!" yelled someone from the crowd.

"Ah yes thank you all. Now for the lucky lady and the lucky boy who shall compete in this years games." She snatches a name from the bowl  
and walks back to the mike, she opens it and says, "The lucky lady? Well it's Abigail Hannen!"

Oh no, Think positive! At least I don't have to do my homework! Yeah so much for positive. She walked up the stairs to the stage and she tripped. Flat on her face and she tore her dress. Laughter spread throughout the District square.

"Ohahaha cough, well now for the boys! Noah Hoffemen!"

"You have got to be kidding me!" yelled Noah's football coach, "We have the championship game tomorrow! Someone volunteer!" No one volunteered. Noah walked up on stage and saw Abigail.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

Those 4 words earned him the hardest slap of his life and a bruise that would last 4 weeks. If he lived that long.

"DISTRICT 8, YOUR TRIBUTES!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Whats up my Lady Loves? My Words Live here with an all new chapter! We meet Thomas, Hannah, Daniel, Jayden. And I'm going to Add District 11 in here too, just to lengthen it up. Read and PLEASE Review!**

* * *

**District 9**

Thomas Froscsch was 16, a crazy mechanic, a fairly good cook, and a wizz with anything electrical. He usually wore a white tee shirt with his leather bomber jacket over it, jeans, and of course his thick rimmed glasses. He went to school and was very good in math and science, but wasn't the best at maps and music.

"What are you doing Froschsch?" the teacher asked.

"Hmmm uhhhh goodnight," he said. The teacher slammed her ruler on the desk and that woke him up.

"EEEEEKKKK!" he shrieked. That probably didn't look too well in front of the girls in the class. Next he had the mile run in Physical Ed and walked the mile and after he was finished he was tardy for 2 classes and got a detention for skipping classes.

Ah_h my home away from home. The detention room. _Thomas sat down in his regular chair by the window and started to etch drawings into the wall with his pocketknife. When he left he put an apple on the detention teachers desk. Thomas had gotten to know the detention teacher pretty well. He had had detention everyday the last for the last 10 years so his dad thought school got out at 4:30 not 3:00 when it usually did.

Hannah was your regular kid she went to school, played sports, failed some tests, so yeah just a normal kid. She wasn't that tall for a 14 year old so she usually just hung around with friends. She never liked the reapings, because her friend Warren had been killed. She had a crush on

Warren ever since they were in Kindergarten so she didn't talk for a while after Warren died. After Warren died she wanted the guy with the scarred face to win, but he didn't. She used to talk with Warren and his brother sometimes, but now Warren's brother Elliot had ran away from district 9.

I wonder where you are now Warren. What happened? Sigh I guess I know what happened. The Games happened. The CAPITOL happened.

"Welcome to the 78th Games!" the escort said. They watched a long video about the rebellion and rebellion II and them it was time to chose the tributes. The escort went over to the girls reaping ball and grabbed a name, it was Hannah Pattmen.

Oh what did I do to deserve this? Hannah went up on stage. As always they chose the boy next.

"Thomas Froschsch!" the escort called out.

Well this is one way to ruin a day I guess. What am I going to do?

"DISTRICT 9, YOUR TRIBUTES!"

**District 10**

"Sigh, Mom what's for dinner?" asked Jadyn a 15 year old girl.

"Chicken and rice!" her mother called back.

_Great at least this dish will probably be edible._ Jadyn thought.

"How many teaspoons of pepper do I put in? Oh well I'll just pour it all in!" Jadyn's mother said.

_Ok I take that back. NOT edible. I think I'll be sneezing the entire night if I eat this._

"Mom I'm going out for a bit!"

"Ok just don't go talking to that boy again!'

_Ugh mom he's MY friend so don't say anything! _Jadyn was out the front door quick as a flash of lightning. She ran to the local market when she saw her friends talking. She sat down beside them and started talking about the games.

"My mom say that it will probably be a Career winner again."

"Dad says that all the Careers lost their umph!"

"Didn't that Achilles dude win 2 years ago? He was a Career!"

"Yeah, but he won because the other two tributes died at the same time! Remember he was lying in the mud when he was crowned victor!"

"Oh yeah.." This conversation went on for hours and hours.

Daniel Zittburner was always made fun of for his last name.  
At least why couldn't it be something like Daniel Dittberner! That would be an awesome last name! People would call me Daniel D or maybe... Ditt! That would be cool instead now they call me Zitt. Hey Zitt how many zitts ya burned today? Hahaha well the jokes on them.  
Daniel walked down the street to his house. It was a blue house with a large backyard, perfect for airsoft wars. It was pretty much like the house he had in District 5 and he and his friends wouldn't call him names. No in District 5 he was the cool kid.

The reaping was the the same as usual this year. You watch a video, pick the people, go home, but this year there was a twist for Jadyn Nealsan. She was tribute.

What?! No it can't be! Jadyn waited for a volunteer, but no one did. Jadyn tried to run away, but a peacekeeper grabbed her and she was led up on stage.

"The boy is...DANIEL ZITTBURNER!" called the escort. Kids and adults fell with laughter. Daniel stood red faced with the 15 year olds.

"Hey boy I bet a zittburner will do YOU any good in the Games! HAHAHA!"

Daniel punched the person who said that and gave him a black eye. More laughter, but this time it was at the guy not Daniel. Daniel smiled and walked onto the stage.

"DISTRICT 10 YOUR TRIBUTES!"

**District 11**

Chase Robbsanddew was working in the fields chopping grains like he usually did. In most districts you get a day off from work. In some districts if you sell anything you get shot. In District 11 if you do one thing wrong you get shot. They shot a 6th grader for eating an apple that was going to be made into cider. His father was killed too, he was the one who gave the apple to the boy.

_Dad I still don't get why you gave Stevie that apple. Now you are both dead._ He slashed the wheat as hard as he could. He was mad there was no way around that.

Those Capitol people don't even know what they are doing! They make us suffer so they can have EVERYTHING! He slashed at the wheat harder this time.

Erin Breadamoose was making bread for her family of 12 well including herself and her dad it was 14. She was oldest and her dad always went to work in the fields. Well actually most of family did including her cousin Chase. His dad just died so he moved in with them.

Just another mouth to feed. I guess we do bring in more money with Chase here, but oh who cares?

Erin had never went to school. Ever since she was little she was either holding a scythe of dough in her hands. Her family was made up of

Shauntell, Daisy, Michel, Dave, Cassandra, Elliott, Jonathan, Qwidley, Mozart, the twins Alex and Haun, and now her cousin Chase. Chase usually took care of the little kids when he was home and Erin and Chase had gotten along well.

Chase stood with the 18 year old boys and Erin stood with the 17 year old girls. Shauntell was in the 14 year old girls, Daisy was with the 13 year old girls, Michel was with the 15 year old boys, Dave was in the 14 year old boys, Cassandra and Elliot were with the 12 year olds, and

Mozart was with the 17 year old boys. All together they had put in 158 names for the entire family.

They chose the girl first.

"Daisy Breadamoose!"

Oh no! I have to volunteer! Erin thought worriedly to herself.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" Erin yelled. She can see Chase nodding and walking up to grab Daisy. He held her in his arms as she starts to cry.

Erin took in a breath and walked to the stage.

"Now for the boy! CHASE ROBBSANDDEW!" the escort announced. Chase looked up in surprise.

_No this is impossible!_ He lead Daisy over to Mozart and Mozart said,

"I'll look after them." Chase nodded and walked to the stage. He held his cousin's hand and whispered,

"It's ok we can do this." Erin nodded, but looked unsure, and the escort asked,

"Do you two know each other?"

Erin replied "Yes we're cousins."

"I see," said the escort.

"DISTRICT 11, YOUR TRIBUTES!"


	6. Chapter 6

**District 12**

Nils Anndyersom was 18 shorter than the average 13 year old and had no idea what he would do if he were attacked. Nils had to quit soccer because of his grades. He loved the sport, but his grades were low. Now Nils spent all day walking around District 12 kicking a soccer ball. He had been perfectly happy when last year District 12's schools had to be shut down. Now they were back up and running and as boring as ever.

"Hey Nils look at this buck!" called Joshua, one of Nils friends.

"Where did you get that?" asked Nils.

"It just jumped over the electric fence and there was a peacekeeper with me and he said I could sell it! Help me bring it behind the butchering house!"

They brought it behind the store with weird glares all the way. They had covered the buck with a sheet and brought it behind the store.

"What ya got there?" asked the butcher and he smiled, "Well that'll be a pretty penny in my pocket and I'll give ya $150 with the head mounted and 3 steaks! How does that sound?"

They were amazed at the price and that he would give them the head, and mounted!

"How'd ya kill it son?" the butcher asked. It was a fair question, a butcher has to know how an animal he may buy dies before he can buy it.

"I had a knife with me, and it jumped over the fence and I killed it!" he showed the knife as proof.

"Well then I can buy it!" he gave them $75 to bind the deal and they gave him the deer.

"Why did you give us such a good bargain?" Nils asked wondering.

"It's a good deal for both of us! Do you know how many people want deer meat? Well I'll tell ya! If I sell 1 1/2 pound steak at $15 people will still buy it and I'll be loaded! Also I like giving a little extra to kids!" he winked at us.

That was the single most exciting thing since Nils had to drop soccer.

The reaping was boring and when Effie chose the names nobody really paid attention.

"For the lucky lady...LYDIA KOZLOWSKI!" Nils didn't know Lydia very well. She had come to District 12 after the rebellion and mostly kept to herself.

"How old are you Lydia?" aske Effie.

"18," she said coolly.

"Umm Ok, now for the boy! NILS ANNDYERSOM!"

_Oh geez I'm chosen! I don't have a chance!_ Nils was more than likely right.

"DISTRICT 12 YOUR TRIBUTES!"

**District 2 train**

"So Achilles what are we going to do to win?" Casey asked. Neither Casey or Jessica wanted to be on that train. They knew that they should be eating dinner with their families, not Achilles, but that is not how fate works.

"I would say find some you really trust and form an alliance with ONLY them," he said emphasizing on the word only.

"Why only one person?" asked Jessica.

"A 3 or more person alliance becomes shaky. In the 68th Games they had the largest Career pack ever a group of 17 and want to know how that turned out?" Achilles didn't expect an answer, "14 of them were killed by one person under 30 seconds. That guy was Marcellus Harrakan and he still holds the record for most tributes killed by one person in a single Games."

"So when are we going to watch the Reapings?" asks Casey.

"After dinner," he said and they dug in. There was rice soup and cheese fondue sauce for dipping meats in and chocolate sauce which Jessica could NOT get enough of. They ordered an entire chocolate fondue fountain just for her. After dinner they sat down and watched innocent children being sucked away from home to be killed. Jessica thought that that kid Ellianna was cool and the cousin combo from 11. Yeah sure there was a brother sister duo the year before, but this one was coincidental and that boy Chase...

MAN IS HE CUTE! I HOPE I GET TO BE IN AN ALLIANCE WITH HIM!

Casey was thinking something else, This guy looks tough it would probably be better to alliance with him than be his enemy.

**District 4 train**

Aspen, Finnick, the tributes, and Annie bouncing baby Finn on her knee. They were watching the reapings and they got to District 5 and... Aspen kicked the television set.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THE PUNK VOLUNTEERED! I TOLD HIM THAT WHEN HE TURNED 12 HE SHOULDN'T VOLUNTEER, BUT NOOO HE WENT AND THOUGHT HE WAS ALL COOL LIKE MARCELLUS AND NOW HE'S GOING TO DIE!" yells Aspen. Everyone looks at Aspen and Finn reaches for Aspen. Aspen takes Finn and flies him like an airplane making whooshing sounds as little Finnick giggles. He doesn't smile. Peter can see happiness in his eyes, though hidden deeply by the coldness and the evil from his past. Annie smiles at the two.

"Aspen was his babysitter when I was running errands or something," said Annie.

"So what do you suggest we do in the games?" Peter asks.

Aspen stops flying Finn and looks at us seriously, "Be like Finn here, keep your heads and stay calm, collected and cool." At the word head Finn taps his head which sends us all into hysterics.

Later that night Finnick intrudes on José and Peter's conversation.

"Hey guys I wanted to talk to you, about something," he takes in a breath that continues, "Your escort was beheaded an hour ago."

_Wait what? Nojvak? What happened?_ thought Peter.

"Let me guess, it was for choosing two boys right?" says José.

"Right," Finnick said.

"Wait a sec! Why did Aspen freak out when the kid from 5 volunteered?" asks Peter.

"That's a tricky one... See in Aspen's Hunger Games he made a friend named Marcellus, well he died and after Aspen won he went to see Mark who was the boy who volunteered. He told Marcellus never to volunteer and became close to Mark. Now Mark has a 1/90 chance of winning."

"Poor kid..." says José.

"Aspen's Games were cruel, he was forced to grow up too early, he was only 12 when he won..."

**District 10 train**

Jadyn was lying on the couch on the District 10 train after dinner.  
_  
Man chocolate fondue really makes you want to take a nap..._ Unfortunately Jadyn didn't get that chance.

"WAKE UP!" yelled Daniel.

"ARGH!" she yelled and swung a mad punch at Daniel. He moved out of the way and said,

"Cool down yeash! That nap couldn't be that important could it?" That earned him a slap in the face. "Ok that hurt, but seriously is that going to help in the Games?" Another slap in the face, obviously Daniel was not learning anything here. "Ok, so how are you going to kill someone?"

Jadyn grabbed a glass bottle that her escort liked to drink out of and smashed it on Daniel's head knocking him unconscious.

"Well Zittburner, I guess THIS is how I would kill someone!" she planted a kick to his side and added, "Wise up boy that is NOT how you talk to a lady," she stormed away, angry and took her nap, in her room.

**District 11 train**

Erin was talking to Chase about strategy in the Games.

"If you or I grabbed a weapon we may be good to go!" Erin says.

"I don't think it's that easy Erin," Chase replied.

"I wonder what they are doing right now," Erin says.

"Mozart is probably bossing everyone around!" Chase says and they both laugh for the first time and probably the last time in a long, long time.

"What about mentors?" Chase asks.

"I don't know..." Erin replies.

**District 12 Train**  
Lydia is strange, there is no way around that! Lydia didn't speak on the train at all he really wished she would talk! All she did was look out the window and stroke Pikachu. Pikachu was supposed to be a mentor, but last year didn't do so well. Pikachu was fired as a mentor and put on the streets of District 12 until Lydia found him and took him in. Now Pikachu was Lydia's personal guard.

"I still don't know why they let a mouse on the train!" yelled Haymitch.

Pikachu awoke from his slumber and gave a shock in Haymitch's direction and... Haymitch's hair was sticking out all over. Lydia smiled for the first time and gave Pikachu a cookie and Pikachu started to nibble on it.

"Pi-pi-pika-PIKACHUOOO!" Pikachu sneezed and Peeta and Effie got hit and went down.

Now Lydia was alone with Nils.

"So what's up with you? You don't talk, you don't do anything really," Nils said.

She replied,

"I'm a spy for District 13, and for Asia. They want to invade Panem."

Now Nils wished she hadn't said anything.

"What's Asia?"

"Another Country. There is Asia, Romania, South Amrica, Oceania, and some others."

"So what do they want?"

"Snow D-E-A-D."


	7. Chapter 7

**Whats up my lady loves? My Words Live here! Soooo We have chariot rides, and other fun dorky HG stuff. LOLZ!**

* * *

**Capitol Chariot Rides!**

"You, look hideous," Kim said as she looked Jack up and down.

"You don't look so great yourself!" Jack retorted. That earned him a slap in the face and the prep team rushed over to redo his makeup.

Their stylist had put them in clown outfits. Jack was wearing a tutu.

THEY DRESS ME UP AND THEY PUT ME IN A TUTU?!

District 2 wasn't doing so hot either. Jessica was wearing a tuxedo and Caesy as in a short pink dress that showed his knees and hairy legs.

"I still can't believe it!" Jessica shouted, "I'm not going to wear a tux, change it!"

"You've got it better than me!" Casey retorts, "I look ready for Cinderella's ball!"

"Well you are no Prince Charming! You look ready to be made into HAIRY BEEF LEGS AND FISH GUTS!"

BLEACH!

Jessica looked behind her a while and sees Finnick puking on Effie's shoes while Pikachu is sitting watching. Aspen is in hysterics when some other lady around the age of 40 puts her arm around Aspen and says,

"Finnick I can still make another batch of those if you want!"

"BLEACH gasp! N-no thanks AAlilian," Finnick says.

AAlilian? Wasn't she the famous designer? The sister of Scena Crane? The designer who won all those awards? She starts to come over and

Jessica feels horrible. Maybe its the tux. Casey is having a much harder time as his dress starts to tear.

"Oh dear who put you in this?" she asks. Then she pulls out a new tux and a beautiful orange glowing dress with a grape vine print.

"Please tell me I'm not wearing the dress," whimpers Casey.

"Hahaha no, now hurry the parade is about to start. Oh and thank you for reminding me of such good times."

Jessica looked at her new dress and ran to put it on.

Samantha was feeding the horses sugar cubes and was stroking them and talking to the girl from 12 and her Pikachu. Both girls were laughing and Samantha held out a sugar cube to Pikachu who was on Lydia's shoulder. Pikachu grabbed it and nibbled on it endlessly.

Jessica ran over in an orange dress with a grapevine pattern and Casey came out of the restroom in a tux with the same pattern as Jessica. Their stylist gasped and yelled at them and Finnick staggered over and puked on the stylist's stilettos. Jessica ran over to Samantha and surprised her.

"Hey girl!"

"OH Geez...JESSICA IT'S YOU!"

"Yeah!"

Luke was shifting around nervously not knowing what to do when Pikachu had an allergy attack.

"PI-PIKACHUUUU!" Luke got hit and went down.

Peter was wearing a dress, District 4's stylist seemed clueless that Peter was a guy.

"That dude Casey was wearing a dress! Maybe it's the style this year," said José trying to encourage Peter.

"It's just that I feel like I'm Juliet or Cinderella," Peter said a little sad.

"Dude it's ok, hey you look better that I do!"

"I guess, sigh,"

Lauren was the Stylist for District 5 and had put Ellianna in a dress with black wings and a white halo. Mark was wearing a white tunic anddevil horns and a pitchfork.

"I had no idea what District 5 did so I just put you in this!" she said.

The costumes would be great for District 1 or 2, but District 5 is Nuclear power and electricity! Ellianna thought.

The chariots started to move and District 1 was first and people started laughing at them and Kim slid down hiding. The District 2 chariot started to move and the crowd started to yell in excitement. Well AAlilian came through again!

District 3 looked great their stylist was a lady named Gabriela Moccisi and she dressed Samantha and Luke in Electrical outfits that sparkled and shot sparks like a bunch of Pikachu.

District 4 was Peter in a dress and José in short shorts... and that's it.

District 5 was as you know was wearing Devil and Angel mix costumes. The crowd erupted with cheers.

"I guess Lauren was right...in a way," Mark said.

Talanna was wearing stilettos and you couldn't see Sam over the top of the chariot.

"I can't see! what's going on!" Sam complained.

"You are short there is no way around that," Talanna said snootily. They wore train conductor outfits and their chariot was made to look like a train.

DIstrict 7 was dressed... like trees.

"My tree is itchy!" Jordan complained. Then he got a funny look on his face. "If you know what I mean."

"I hope you don't mean what I think you mean," Sophie said.

"Uhh Sophie you are on fire!" screamed Jordan, then their costumes fell off. Underneath Sophie was wearing a majestic dress with a maple leaf pattern. Jordan was shirtless wearing a cape with the same pattern and in his hands was an axe. The crowd went crazy and some of the ladies fainted. Jordan looked back at their stylist who was giving them a thumbs up. The Stylist was new and was a man with a bushy mustache and his name was Kalemb and he was being congratulated by everyone. The District 7 cheers were the loudest of the night.

District 8 was dressed in peacekeeper outfits because they made them. Noah and Abby didn't get cheers though they got booed. Booed by Peacekeepers, the crowd, and President Snow, booed by Shark Valler the new Head Gamemaker this year.

"Why did the stylist DO THAT?! THAT IS PRETTY MUCH MAHOGANY! THAT IS DISRESPECTFUL TO ALL OUR WORKING PEACEKEEPERS! HAVE THE STYLIST HANGED!" he yelled clearly angry.

District 9 was the bread basket district and were dressed like... bread bowls and were throwing bread at people in the crowd.

"This is ridiculous!" exclaimed Hannah.

"I agree with you!" Thomas said and threw the rock hard bread at a man who was laughing. It hit him square in the head and he fell out of the stands and fell to the track where the chariots. He didn't move.

"You should have saved that piece for the President," Hannah said, "You killed someone before you even got to the arena!"  
District 10 was next and they were dressed like longhorn cattle. Worsley the chariot they were on kept on saying...

"MMMMMOOOOOOOOO!"

"Why do we have to ride the moo mobile?" Daniel asked.

"I'll take off your horns if you do mine!" Jadyn said. They took off their horns and threw them to the crowd.

District 11 came out with a bang. Literally.

BANG!

"HELP!" screamed Erin as she flies through the air.

"ARGH!" yelled Chase who was also flying.

Chase landed on the District 2 chariot and fell on Casey and grabbed Jessica's hand.

IS THIS MY PRINCE CHARMING FALLING FROM THE SKY?

Erin landed in the arms of Daniel. Daniel saw her and got slapped by two girls at once. Erin and Jayden slapped him and he fell out of the chariot.

Then the District 12 chariot came with Pikachu power.

Everyone got out of their chariots and Noah must of said something cause all the girls started to slap him. Then it was Daniel, then Luke, then

Mark was running away. They didn't hurt him because he was only 12, but they slapped Sam... HARD! It was a slapping fest and even Pikachu got into it. Pikachu slapped Luke with a personal hatred.

They settled down and the President gave his usual speeches and they left. They had all bonded with each other and they all knew it was going to be hard to kill anyone.

The rest of the night was a blast for everyone except Finnick. They did the parade and everyone was very happy on how the parade went. That night was Finnick's birthday and AAlilian gave him a big dish of Hairy Beef Legs and Fish Guts. Finnick was passed out on the floor the rest of the night. Little Finnick was jumping on his papa's stomach giggling.

**District 12 Penthouse**

Nils slammed his hands on the bed.

"OK Lydia tell me what this Asia is! Why are you working for District 13!?"

"Sigh, you talk too much, I will answer your questions. Panem is wanting to ally with Romania, a country outside of Panem. They want the rebels gone. The rebels found out about this and sent word to Asia and Asia sided with them. The rebels want Snow gone, Asia wants more land so if the rebels win Asia gets half of Panem and the rebels get the other. Romania has weapons though. Asia has smart commanders and wisdom."

That is all that was spoken in the District 12 penthouse except for the occasional,

Pi-pikachu!

**Training**

"Ugh I get up and put on makeup just to sweat?" Jessica complained.

"Just shut up," Casey complained.

SLAP!

"Just another one to the collection," Casey said wincing. All the guys had red handprints on their faces except for Mark who was only 12.  
Training started with the rules and they went off. Mark went to archery with Chase and Jessica followed. Samantha grabbed her though and dragged her away murmuring something about boys. They went to the knots and Jessica kept glancing at the archery section. Thomas sat down beside them and started tying knots. Jordan went to spears and Casey went to the sword section. Lydia and Pikachu just sat in the painting section drawing pictures of what looked like a blue turtle and a pink round balloon that looked like it was singing.  
Elianna went to the plants and poison section and was engrossed in a book about nightlock. Jack went to a simulator where you could practice climbing, fighting with weapons, or fighting mutts. José went to the bombs and technology section. Peter was plugged into his Ipod singing Storm Warning. Talanna walked by and slapped him. Daniel was angry and tackled him. Sophie came in and started fighting a peacekeeper and was beating the poor dude up. Jadyn was fixing her hair and Sam was running away from a peacekeeper with a knife. Erin was at the scythe section and beheaded 39 dummies before the trainer told her she had to stop.

Even with all of this going on the gamemakers weren't paying attention, since the President had beheaded Mikah for a hideous job in the last Games. Shark was eating chocolate cake.

"That is it!" Nils grabbed a Long heavy spear and it crashed through the forcefield with a loud CRASH!

"GRAB HIM!" yelled Shark.

One of the peacekeepers grabbed Nils and suddenly Nils betting scores went from 1/55 to 1/25 he smiled and went away happily.

Later that day during lunch there was more slapping and laughing and Luke was being chased by Pikachu who was shooting thunderbolts.

"WHY DOES IT HATE ME?" screamed Luke.

"Pikachu must think you look like someone he doesn't like," Lydia said plainly, "And Pikachu hates being called it."

"OUCH! IT GOT ME!" Luke yelled.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" everyone laughed except for Luke. He was getting shocked by Pikachu.

Lunch was over and Nils was back from his "Time out."  
"So what happened?" Chase asked.  
"Life!" Nils replied smiling.

**Training Assessment**

Jack went in and grabbed a sword and started to hack at imaginary enemies in the stimulator. Then he went to the knots and tying section. Then 50 men with a giant weight and they were all sweating from the effort. They set it down and Jack lifted it with one hand with ease. They brought in 2 more and he started to juggle.

"I bet none of you can do this!" he yelled at the Gamemakers and threw the weights and destroyed the woods section of the training. They said he could go.

Kim went in and grabbed a knife and threw it at an angle so it spun. It buried itself in the back of the dummy's head. She smiled and threw more knives before they said she could go.

Jessica wasn't sure what to do. So she went to the painting corner and drew a picture of a butterfly.

Butterflies make me happy! Why not draw one? She drew a couple more and went to the middle of the training floor with a mop and dipped the mop in paint and started to draw. She started to dance to nothing in particular she just danced. She drew flowers she spun around and made trees. When she was done she had made a masterpiece. A meadow with flowers and trees and butterflies. There was something else too. She drew herself by accident and another person... THOMAS?! They said she could go.

Casey was next, then Sammy, Sammy went in and she started with knives. She followed up with archery then a slingshot. She was excellent with the slingshot.

Luke was next and after evading Pikachu he decided to do the simulator. He chose forrest, than mountain, than jungle. He ran and ran evading everything. They told him he could go.

Up next was Peter.

"OK EVERYONE JUST TO TELL YOU I'M NOT A GIRL!"

Shark rolled his eyes dramatically, "We know that, we just hanged the designer from 8 and 4. Go ahead."

He went ahead and started to recite a play,

"Oh Juliet my love what shall I do? These games of eternal woe and anger and hatred. We shall escape!" He kept on, "These are the games that tear down and when the winner beith crowned he beith crushed by the pain, hurt and sadness, the destruction. I shall pray that we escape, but if not we shall die with hatred and anger in our hearts and the fear of life!" He pretended to die. "Ahem, what I'm saying is that even if I die in these Games of Eternal Woe, I shall haunt you forever more! The winners you crown are the losers who wish to die because of what they have seen!" Peter left.

After Peter was José, then Mark, then Elianna, than Tallanna, then Sam, they went through almost everyone when it was Thomas.

Thomas smiled and bowed sarcastically.

"If I were up there!" he pointed at the Gamemakers booth, "I'd be scared!"

He ran and grabbed every weapon he could find and threw it at the booth. Spears, swords, daggers, arrows, everything. The barrier held until Thomas got to the sledgehammer. He grabbed it and spun around a couple of times. He let go and it smashed through the barrier.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" he ran away laughing.

After an hour they were ready, Shark's arm was hit and the bones shattered. He was put in critical care.

Next was Jadyn. She went in and grabbed a spear. She chucked it at a dummy on the other side of the room and hit it in the temple. It wasn't a hard throw, but what was more important was that her accuracy was perfect. She did slashes and swipes with daggers, she did concealing moves hiding daggers in her sleeves and flicking her wrist and she impaled a dummy in the temple. She grabbed a sword and ran past a dummy. After 5 seconds of waiting the dummy was in at least 14 pieces she slashed the dummy in 14 pieces while running past it. They said Jadyn could go. Jadyn had hidden her abilities from everyone, but it was time to unleash the Tiger.


	8. Chapter 8

**What's up my lady loves? My Words Live here with a brand new chapter that took sooo long to upload. My computer was being a stupiddddddd. Also, sorry if I didn't put all the last names of the tributes, I got L-A-Z-Y. So sowwy. **

* * *

******District 2 Level**

Jessica was digging into her 12th chocolate fountain when the scores came on.

_**District 1**_

_Jack Filler: 10_

_Kim Losenphene: 6_

_**District 2**_

_Jessica Thomas: 3_

_Casey Ornason: 11_

_**District 3**_

_Samantha Riesen: 9_

_Lukas Chaikan : 2_

_**District 4**_

_Peter Gafenero: 0_

_José Gerlack: 9_

_**District 5**_

_Ellianna Underlander: 8_

_Mark Harakan: 1_

_**District 6**_

_Talanna Rudzits :9_

_Sam Lrassaon:4_

_**District 7**_

_Jordan Hinrikes: 11_

_Sophie:10_

_**District 8**_

_Noah: 10_

_Abbigail: 2_

_**District 9**_

_Hannah: 7_

_Thomas:0_

_**District 10**_

_Daniel: 7_

_Jayden: 12_

_**District 11**_

_Erin: 9_

_Chase: 0_

_**District 12**_

_Lydia: 1_

_Nils: 0_

**"****There are your scores! We have seen tributes rise and fall before!" Caesar announced.** **Jessica looked at her 15th chocolate fountain in disgust. She stood up and threw it at..QUINLIN!** **"****OH no..."** **CRASH! Quinlin was wheeled away on a stretcher. ** **"****So what happened Jess?" Casey asked. ** **SLAP!** **"****WHAT HAPPENED?! A THREE?! I GOT A THREE!" she ranted. Casey rubbed his face.** **"****A three isn't all that bad!" Achilles said.** **SLAP!** **"****A THREE IS BAD! HORRIBLE!" she ran away from the room.** **_Jess you have no idea how much you remind me o-of...Her_****Achilles thought to himself.** ****

******District 4 Level******

**"****Peter what did you do?" Aspen asked.** **"****Well I umm read some poetry and I uhhmm!" ** **"****Enough poetry to give you a 0?" Finnick asked, "That was THE lowest score!" ** **"****Ugh I read Games of Eternal Woe to them," Peter admitted. They all stared at him, even mini Finnick.** **"****Not that part where..." Aspen said.** **"****Please no..." Annie said.** **"****Yeah I did so what?" he said twisting his nubby blue cotton shirt.** **"****FOOL!" Aspen kicked another TV, "THEY ARE GOING TO KILL YOU!"** **"****No duh! Isn't that their goal?" Peter retorted.** **"****They can shoot cannons at you, send muttations after you!" Aspen shot back.** **"****Oh crud..." Peter said.******

******INTERVIEWS!******

**"****Hello Ladies and Gentlemen!" Caesar announced, "We'll be interviewing the tributes tonight so stay tuned! I have brought my granddaughter for help! Lauren?!" Lauren came out in a bright red dress with black lipstick and a smile that froze men young and old.** **"****For the First tribute of the night...KIM LOSENPHENE!" Lauren said.** **Kim walked out on stage and smiled and waved to the crowd.** **"****Hello Caesar, hello Lauren!" she called.** **"****Why hello! please sit!" Kim sat and Lauren started the questions, "So how does it feel to be related to the famous Sinatalla Losenphene?" ** **"****It's great! I get looks from everyone that say, Look out for this girl! She could impale you with a knife!" Laughter erupts from the crowd.** **"****Hahaha well Kim..." Lauren says.** **"****Oh and on the subject of Kim I'm not Kim. I'm Leah."** **_WHAT? Kim is Leah? Wait no Leah is Leah or what?!_** **"****Ooops well we are out of time people! KIM...I MEAN LEAH!** **_Well that went well I tricked them! Lil strikes AGAIN! _****Lil thought. She had tricked them to think she was Kim, then Leah, and she was actually Lil.** **"****OK LADIES AND GENTS! JACK!" announces Ceasar. Jack comes out in a pink tuxedo. ** **"****That is quite the outfit Jack!" Caesar said. ** **"****Very cute!" Lauren says making all the men in the Capitol jealous of Jack at that moment. ** **Jack smiles, "Thank you Lauren! I believe I like this better than the tutu I was wearing earlier!" ** **"****HAHAHAHA!" The rest of the questions were about his score and District 1.** **"****LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! JESSICA THOMAS!" **

Jessica walks out and sits down.

"Well Jessica what about that 3?"

"What about it!?" snaps Jessica.

"Whoah!"

"I'm out of here!" Jessica storms off and on the way slaps Casey.

"Umm Ok... CASEY ORNASON!" People applauded for Casey. He was first on the likely to win poll they do in the Capitol.

"Well well well Casey what can you tell me about that red mark on the faces on almost all the boy tributes!"

"Umm well it's red, it hurts, and a girl gave it to me," Casey said.

"Hahaha so it isn't a kiss on the cheek eh?"

"No it's more like a slap in the face..."

"Slapping is a sign of affection buddy! OK times up Casey I see a future in you!" Casey leaves the stage wondering if what Caesar said was true and if so... Casey burst into a grin.

Samantha was next and all Caesar did was ask about her family and horses. Then Lauren asked,

"So I heard your friend was reaped with you! If it was down to you two would you be able to kill her?"

"WHAT?!" said Sammy said pretty sure she misunderstood.

"You heard what I said!" Lauren said.

"Umm goodbye!" Sammy said and fled the scene giving Luke a hard.

SLAP!

"Owww!"

**Caesar asked Luke the question right away,** **"****Is there someone at home who is uhum!?" Luke knew what Caesar was asking, was there a girl he liked. ** **_OF COURSE THERE IS NO ONE! I'M LIKE 16 CAESAR! I DON'T HAVE A G-I-R-L-F-R-I-E-N-D! NOW YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE ME CRY!_** **Luke just answered, "No." ** **"****Aww poor guy!" Lauren said, "I'm surprised! He's kinda cute!" and for the second time that night every guy in the Capitol was jealous. ** **Next was Peter. ** **"****So Peter.."** **"****No there is no one at home who I like I can't kill anyone and I fail at training because all I do is listen to my Ipod any more questions? Good see ya!" Peter left the stage.** **"****Ummm Ok...José!"** **José came out onstage and passed out on the floor. He was dragged away by Abigail and Luke. ** **"****These are the fastest interviews ever!" Caesar exclaimed.** **"****Ellianna! So what is life like at home?"** **"****Horrendous! 31 kids and 2 parents!" she said, "I love them though...I miss them."** **A synchronized Awww came up from the crowd. ** **DING!** **"****Well Ellie thank you for your time!" Lauren said.** **Ellie left the stage and sighed.** **_I have to win this now if not for me for THEM._** **"****So Mark if you win these Games under a week you are THE youngest Victor!"** **"****Yeah I guess so!" Mark said lying through his teeth. Mark was 11 not 12 he had lied. Tomorrow was his 12th birthday. ** **_If anyone finds out...I'm toast! I hacked the data base, and made it look like I'm 12... _** **Mark left and it was Tallanna's turn. All Caesar made her do was talk about her brothers, Jezron and Janson. Sam was next and he too passed out on the floor, but he fell of the stage.** **"****Ladies and Gentlemen... SOPHIE! So Sophie I hear you are pretty good at hand to hand combat!" ** **"****Yeah I can give you an example!" Sophie said.** **"****Serious? Do it!"** **Sophie proceeded to punch Lauren in the face and throw her on the ground ripping Lauren's dress, messing up her hair, and chipping a tooth. The crowd went into hysterics including everyone backstage.** **Jordan was nervous and when he went on stage he saw a lady with fangs two inches long.**

_What in the world? _Then he realized his pants were wet when he came out on stage and ran away. After a minute and new pants he came back out and sat in the chair... Legs crossed. They talked for a bit and excused himself. Jordan didn't come back.

**"****NOW FOR THE GORGEOUS ABIGAIL!" Caesar says as Lauren has still not returned. ** **"****Ok are you good at anything?" asks Caesar.** **"****Want a demonstration?" Abigail says jokingly, "I'd be honored to impale you with a knife Caesar!" Now Caesar doesn't know if Abigail is kidding or not.** **"****Oh Caesar wipe your brow! You are sweating a lot!" She pulls out a knife, "I'll wipe it for you!"** **"****No thanks!" Caesar says and runs away, but falls off the stage knocking himself unconscious.** **"****Oh well!" Abigail says bending the RUBBER knife she was holding. She walks off the stage.** **After a while Caesar is told about the rubber knife and he laughs and congratulates Abby for an amazing interview. ** **Noah comes out next and starts out with,** **"****How do I follow that?" More laughter. ** **"****Well Noah tell us about your Football team back home, and about that slap that Abigail gave you," ** **"****Well the team is great and well the slap...It's still there!"** **"****Well Noah I have the honor to inform you that your team lost the championship game 98-0! Isn't that great?"** **"****Wonderful Caesar wonderful goodbye!" he says and stomps on Caesar's foot on his way off stage. ** **Lauren comes back onstage with a diamond tooth. ** **"****Hannah!"** **"****Well then nice tooth! Looks like it came from a Diamond Sword!" Hannah says cheerfully. ** **"****Go away!" Lauren screamed. She ran away and started to cry.**

"Well that is over!" Hannah said happily. She skipped away.

Thomas Froschsch!

"So Thomas! What about that 0?" Caesar asked.

"Well I broke Shark Valler's arm with a sledgehammer, sooo..." Laughter spread through the room. Thomas couldn't help laughing a bit too. Thomas left after more laughing and a couple more questions.

"JAYDEN NELSON THE GIRL WITH THE 12!" Caesar announced. Jayden came out and spun around showing off her

dress made by AAlilian who was producing a new collection.

"That is one nice dress!" Caesar commented.

"Thank you it's from AAlilian's new collection!" She spun around again and sparks flew. The dress was a one strap and fluffy at the bottom in the stomach section was a pattern of flowers, not too fancy just right. They talked about the twelve and Ceasar asked,

"What is your game plan for winning?"

"Well... kill everyone!" she said.

"Hhahahaha oh well this is sad we are out of time! Ladies and gentlemen! JAYDEN NELSON!"

Daniel was next and he knew what he had to do. He went out on stage and sat down. He didn't answer any questions and fell asleep. He started to snore and the crowd exploded in laughter. When the dinger rang for the interview to be over his chair was wheeled off the stage.

Erin was next and Caesar asked,

"So I hear you have a pretty big family back at home!"

"Yeah I guess," Erin replied not really paying attention. She was wondering about how she would kill someone during the Games.

_I should probably grab a scythe... or a sword or make a slingshot._

Erin's turn was up and it was Chase's turn and Caesar made fun of him.

"So Chase I heard your brother was shot! So was your father! Hahaha what did they do?"

"They ate an apple," Chase said cooly and the crowd burst out in laughter.

"Hahaha great joke kid! So seriously why were they shot?" When Chase gave no reply, but a cool glare it finally got into their heads. "Oh..." was all Caesar could say.

"Hey crowd? Do guys like to play catch?" he asked, "A person or two nodded and Chase picked up Caesar, "Well catch." He threw Caesar as hard as he could and Caesar landed on the ground on top of Capitol citizens. Chase left the stage.

Lauren was well enough to come out. It was Lydia's turn next and she sat there stroking Pikachu, she said nothing, except when Lauren asked her,

"So what did you think of the rebellion?" Lydia let Pikachu go to zap Lauren. Lydia walked away and Pikachu jumped on Lydia's shoulder.

Nils was next and asked,

"So Nils is there anyone who are you winning this for?"

"Well my family and my friends... I guess," he said and after a few more questions left the stage.

Later that night there was a party in the District 4 level, hosted by AAlilian, everyone came and they had a good time. People made alliances and broke off alliances. They went to bed early.

The next day they were put on an airship to go the arena. They were led to their send off rooms. They wore a sweat jacket, A black tee for District 1, a gold tee for District 2, an orange tee for District 3, blue for District 4, green for District 5, white for District 6, purple for District 7, red for District 8, District 9 was Indigo, District 10 was brown, 11 was tan, and gray for District 12.

They stepped onto the platforms and they were raised into the arena. The air was cold and chilly and a strong breeze went through the arena. Every tribute looked around them and saw their surroundings.

It was a jungle with flies and in the distance was a mountain with purple fog all around it, the fog was scattered around the arena. Everyone looked at their friends and knew only one was coming out of this alive.

The countdown started.

* * *

**District 2 Level**

Jessica was digging into her 12th chocolate fountain when the scores came on.

_**District 1**_

_Jack Filler: 10_

_Kim Losenphene: 6_

_**District 2**_

_Jessica Thomas: 3_

_Casey Ornason: 11_

_**District 3**_

_Samantha Riesen: 9_

_Lukas Chaikan : 2_

_**District 4**_

_Peter Gafenero: 0_

_José Gerlack: 9_

_**District 5**_

_Ellianna Underlander: 8_

_Mark Harakan: 1_

_**District 6**_

_Talanna Rudzits :9_

_Sam Lrassaon:4_

_**District 7**_

_Jordan Hinrikes: 11_

_Sophie:10_

_**District 8**_

_Noah: 10_

_Abbigail: 2_

_**District 9**_

_Hannah: 7_

_Thomas:0_

_**District 10**_

_Daniel: 7_

_Jayden: 12_

_**District 11**_

_Erin: 9_

_Chase: 0_

_**District 12**_

_Lydia: 1_

_Nils: 0_

**"****There are your scores! We have seen tributes rise and fall before!" Caesar announced.****  
****Jessica looked at her 15th chocolate fountain in disgust. She stood up and threw it at..QUINLIN!****  
****"****OH no..."****  
****CRASH! Quinlin was wheeled away on a stretcher. ****  
****"****So what happened Jess?" Casey asked. ****  
****SLAP!****  
****"****WHAT HAPPENED?! A THREE?! I GOT A THREE!" she ranted. Casey rubbed his face.****  
****"****A three isn't all that bad!" Achilles said.****  
****SLAP!****  
****"****A THREE IS BAD! HORRIBLE!" she ran away from the room.****  
****_Jess you have no idea how much you remind me o-of...Her_****Achilles thought to himself.******

******District 4 Level******

**"****Peter what did you do?" Aspen asked.****  
****"****Well I umm read some poetry and I uhhmm!" ****  
****"****Enough poetry to give you a 0?" Finnick asked, "That was THE lowest score!" ****  
****"****Ugh I read Games of Eternal Woe to them," Peter admitted. They all stared at him, even mini Finnick.****  
****"****Not that part where..." Aspen said.****  
****"****Please no..." Annie said.****  
****"****Yeah I did so what?" he said twisting his nubby blue cotton shirt.****  
****"****FOOL!" Aspen kicked another TV, "THEY ARE GOING TO KILL YOU!"****  
****"****No duh! Isn't that their goal?" Peter retorted.****  
****"****They can shoot cannons at you, send muttations after you!" Aspen shot back.****  
****"****Oh crud..." Peter said.******

******INTERVIEWS!******

**"****Hello Ladies and Gentlemen!" Caesar announced, "We'll be interviewing the tributes tonight so stay tuned! I have brought my granddaughter for help! Lauren?!" Lauren came out in a bright red dress with black lipstick and a smile that froze men young and old.**

"For the First tribute of the night...KIM LOSENPHENE!" Lauren said.

**Kim walked out on stage and smiled and waved to the crowd.****  
****"****Hello Caesar, hello Lauren!" she called.****  
****"****Why hello! please sit!" Kim sat and Lauren started the questions, "So how does it feel to be related to the famous Sinatalla Losenphene?" ****  
****"****It's great! I get looks from everyone that say, Look out for this girl! She could impale you with a knife!" Laughter erupts from the crowd.****  
****"****Hahaha well Kim..." Lauren says.****  
****"****Oh and on the subject of Kim I'm not Kim. I'm Leah."****  
****_WHAT? Kim is Leah? Wait no Leah is Leah or what?!_****  
****"****Ooops well we are out of time people! KIM...I MEAN LEAH!****  
****_Well that went well I tricked them! Lil strikes AGAIN! _****Lil thought. She had tricked them to think she was Kim, then Leah, and she was actually Lil.****  
****"****OK LADIES AND GENTS! JACK!" announces Ceasar. Jack comes out in a pink tuxedo. ****  
****"****That is quite the outfit Jack!" Caesar said. ****  
****"****Very cute!" Lauren says making all the men in the Capitol jealous of Jack at that moment. ****  
****Jack smiles, "Thank you Lauren! I believe I like this better than the tutu I was wearing earlier!" ****  
****"****HAHAHAHA!" The rest of the questions were about his score and District 1.****  
****"****LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! JESSICA THOMAS!" **

Jessica walks out and sits down.

"Well Jessica what about that 3?"

"What about it!?" snaps Jessica.

"Whoah!"

"I'm out of here!" Jessica storms off and on the way slaps Casey.

"Umm Ok... CASEY ORNASON!" People applauded for Casey. He was first on the likely to win poll they do in the Capitol.

"Well well well Casey what can you tell me about that red mark on the faces on almost all the boy tributes!"

"Umm well it's red, it hurts, and a girl gave it to me," Casey said.

"Hahaha so it isn't a kiss on the cheek eh?"

"No it's more like a slap in the face..."

"Slapping is a sign of affection buddy! OK times up Casey I see a future in you!" Casey leaves the stage wondering if what Caesar said was true and if so... Casey burst into a grin.

Samantha was next and all Caesar did was ask about her family and horses. Then Lauren asked,

"So I heard your friend was reaped with you! If it was down to you two would you be able to kill her?"

"WHAT?!" said Sammy said pretty sure she misunderstood.

"You heard what I said!" Lauren said.

"Umm goodbye!" Sammy said and fled the scene giving Luke a hard.

SLAP!

"Owww!"

**Caesar asked Luke the question right away,****  
****"****Is there someone at home who is uhum!?" Luke knew what Caesar was asking, was there a girl he liked. ****  
****_OF COURSE THERE IS NO ONE! I'M LIKE 16 CAESAR! I DON'T HAVE A G-I-R-L-F-R-I-E-N-D! NOW YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE ME CRY!_****  
****Luke just answered, "No." ****  
****"****Aww poor guy!" Lauren said, "I'm surprised! He's kinda cute!" and for the second time that night every guy in the Capitol was jealous. ****  
****Next was Peter. ****  
****"****So Peter.."  
"No there is no one at home who I like I can't kill anyone and I fail at training because all I do is listen to my Ipod any more questions? Good see ya!" Peter left the stage.****  
****"****Ummm Ok...José!"****  
****José came out onstage and passed out on the floor. He was dragged away by Abigail and Luke. ****  
****"****These are the fastest interviews ever!" Caesar exclaimed.****  
****"****Ellianna! So what is life like at home?"****  
****"****Horrendous! 31 kids and 2 parents!" she said, "I love them though...I miss them."****  
****A synchronized Awww came up from the crowd. ****  
****DING!****  
****"****Well Ellie thank you for your time!" Lauren said.****  
****Ellie left the stage and sighed.****  
****_I have to win this now if not for me for THEM._****  
****"****So Mark if you win these Games under a week you are THE youngest Victor!"****  
****"****Yeah I guess so!" Mark said lying through his teeth. Mark was 11 not 12 he had lied. Tomorrow was his 12th birthday. ****  
****_If anyone finds out...I'm toast! I hacked the data base, and made it look like I'm 12... _****  
****Mark left and it was Tallanna's turn. All Caesar made her do was talk about her brothers, Jezron and Janson. Sam was next and he too passed out on the floor, but he fell of the stage.****  
****"****Ladies and Gentlemen... SOPHIE! So Sophie I hear you are pretty good at hand to hand combat!" ****  
****"****Yeah I can give you an example!" Sophie said.****  
****"****Serious? Do it!"****  
****Sophie proceeded to punch Lauren in the face and throw her on the ground ripping Lauren's dress, messing up her hair, and chipping a tooth. The crowd went into hysterics including everyone backstage.****  
****Jordan was nervous and when he went on stage he saw a lady with fangs two inches long.**

_What in the world? _Then he realized his pants were wet when he came out on stage and ran away. After a minute and new pants he came back out and sat in the chair... Legs crossed. They talked for a bit and excused himself. Jordan didn't come back.

**"****NOW FOR THE GORGEOUS ABIGAIL!" Caesar says as Lauren has still not returned. ****  
****"****Ok are you good at anything?" asks Caesar.****  
****"****Want a demonstration?" Abigail says jokingly, "I'd be honored to impale you with a knife Caesar!" Now Caesar doesn't know if Abigail is kidding or not.****  
****"****Oh Caesar wipe your brow! You are sweating a lot!" She pulls out a knife, "I'll wipe it for you!"****  
****"****No thanks!" Caesar says and runs away, but falls off the stage knocking himself unconscious.****  
****"****Oh well!" Abigail says bending the RUBBER knife she was holding. She walks off the stage.****  
****After a while Caesar is told about the rubber knife and he laughs and congratulates Abby for an amazing interview. ****  
****Noah comes out next and starts out with,****  
****"****How do I follow that?" More laughter. ****  
****"****Well Noah tell us about your Football team back home, and about that slap that Abigail gave you," ****  
****"****Well the team is great and well the slap...It's still there!"****  
****"****Well Noah I have the honor to inform you that your team lost the championship game 98-0! Isn't that great?"****  
****"****Wonderful Caesar wonderful goodbye!" he says and stomps on Caesar's foot on his way off stage. ****  
****Lauren comes back onstage with a diamond tooth. ****  
****"****Hannah!"****  
****"****Well then nice tooth! Looks like it came from a Diamond Sword!" Hannah says cheerfully. ****  
****"****Go away!" Lauren screamed. She ran away and started to cry.**

"Well that is over!" Hannah said happily. She skipped away.

Thomas Froschsch!

"So Thomas! What about that 0?" Caesar asked.

"Well I broke Shark Valler's arm with a sledgehammer, sooo..." Laughter spread through the room. Thomas couldn't help laughing a bit too. Thomas left after more laughing and a couple more questions.

"JAYDEN NELSON THE GIRL WITH THE 12!" Caesar announced. Jayden came out and spun around showing off her dress made by AAlilian who was producing a new collection.

"That is one nice dress!" Caesar commented.

"Thank you it's from AAlilian's new collection!" She spun around again and sparks flew. The dress was a one strap and fluffy at the bottom in the stomach section was a pattern of flowers, not too fancy just right. They talked about the twelve and Ceasar asked,

"What is your game plan for winning?"

"Well... kill everyone!" she said.

"Hhahahaha oh well this is sad we are out of time! Ladies and gentlemen! JAYDEN NELSON!"

Daniel was next and he knew what he had to do. He went out on stage and sat down. He didn't answer any questions and fell asleep. He started to snore and the crowd exploded in laughter. When the dinger rang for the interview to be over his chair was wheeled off the stage.

Erin was next and Caesar asked,

"So I hear you have a pretty big family back at home!"

"Yeah I guess," Erin replied not really paying attention. She was wondering about how she would kill someone during the Games.

_I should probably grab a scythe... or a sword or make a slingshot._

Erin's turn was up and it was Chase's turn and Caesar made fun of him.

"So Chase I heard your brother was shot! So was your father! Hahaha what did they do?"

"They ate an apple," Chase said cooly and the crowd burst out in laughter.

"Hahaha great joke kid! So seriously why were they shot?" When Chase gave no reply, but a cool glare it finally got into their heads. "Oh..." was all Caesar could say.

"Hey crowd? Do guys like to play catch?" he asked, "A person or two nodded and Chase picked up Caesar, "Well catch." He threw Caesar as hard as he could and Caesar landed on the ground on top of Capitol citizens. Chase left the stage.

Lauren was well enough to come out. It was Lydia's turn next and she sat there stroking Pikachu, she said nothing, except when Lauren asked her,

"So what did you think of the rebellion?" Lydia let Pikachu go to zap Lauren. Lydia walked away and Pikachu jumped on Lydia's shoulder.

Nils was next and asked,

"So Nils is there anyone who are you winning this for?"

"Well my family and my friends... I guess," he said and after a few more questions left the stage.

Later that night there was a party in the District 4 level, hosted by AAlilian, everyone came and they had a good time. People made alliances and broke off alliances. They went to bed early.

The next day they were put on an airship to go the arena. They were led to their send off rooms. They wore a sweat jacket, A black tee for District 1, a gold tee for District 2, an orange tee for District 3, blue for District 4, green for District 5, white for District 6, purple for District 7, red for District 8, District 9 was Indigo, District 10 was brown, 11 was tan, and gray for District 12.

They stepped onto the platforms and they were raised into the arena. The air was cold and chilly and a strong breeze went through the arena. Every tribute looked around them and saw their surroundings.

It was a jungle with flies and in the distance was a mountain with purple fog all around it, the fog was scattered around the arena. Everyone looked at their friends and knew only one was coming out of this alive.

The countdown started.


End file.
